Et Drago découvrit le Rock'n'roll
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Hermione fait découvrir une musique moldu à son petit ami totalement ignare en la matière ? Vous le saurez en lisant ce One Shot.


**Quelques petits choix de chansons pour accompagner votre lecture : Rock'n'roll Queen de The Subways, C'mon C'mon de The Von Bondies, Nothing de Catheters. Enjoy**

-Tu n'as jamais écouté de musique moldue ?

-Comment dire ma chérie… J'ai été élevé dans une famille où le mot d'ordre était : Les sorciers sont supérieurs aux moldus. Je n'ai jamais cherché à m'intéresser à quelque chose produit par des êtres « inférieurs ». Donc… non.

Hermione eût un soupir fatigué. Si Drago avait radicalement changé depuis la fin de la guerre (et même avant) par amour pour elle et en réalisant que Voldemort n'était rien d'autre qu'un psychopathe assoiffé de sang, il avait toujours quelques vieux « réflexes » de son éducation de sang-pur.

-Je présume donc que tu n'as jamais écouté de rock ?

-Hum… Les B…

-NON DRAGO ! Les Bizarr'Sisters ne font pas de rock ! C'est une parodie de rock fais par des sorciers incapables de comprendre ce qui fait l'essence de cette musique. Ils ne doivent leurs succès qu'à des groupies hystériques qui ne vont voir leurs concerts que parce qu'ils sont beaux !

Drago recula contre le dossier de sa chaise face à l'énervement de sa petite amie.

-Euh… Hermione est-ce bien la peine que tu t'énerves comme ça ? Je n'en savais rien moi, et puis même s'ils sont mauvais qu'est-ce qui te fait hurler ? Tu ne les écoutes pas.

La sorcière reprit son souffle et sa bouche et se tordit d'une grimace qui, bien que charmante, montrait à quel point elle était agacée et déterminée. Une attitude contre laquelle Drago n'aimait pas faire face.

-Je trouve ça… dégradant, qu'on spolie des groupes moldus de leurs créations pour simplement crée un boys-band postiche qui ne cherche qu'à vendre ses chansons à des adolescentes bourrées d'hormones.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, quand Hermione était embarqué dans une cause, qu'elle soit pour ou contre, il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'en défaire. Potter et Weasley l'avait appris en quatrième année quand, révoltée du sort des elfes de maison, elle avait créé la S.A.L.E, une société dont elle avait été seule membre destinée à aider les elfes à trouver de meilleures conditions de travail.

-Bon mais qu'est-ce que ça a de si spécial le rock moldu ?

La question était légitime, c'était d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'elle avait commencée à hurler. Hermione se calma en effet en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch ».

Elle sembla chercher ses mots pendant quelques instants, puis elle leva sa baguette et lança un sort de silence autour de leur appartement.

-Le rock ça ne se comprend pas, ça se ressent. Dit-elle malicieuse. Mais ça va se passer entre toi et moi, les voisins n'auront probablement pas envie de nous entendre.

Drago la regarda avec un sourcil levé.

Venait-elle de lui proposer d'écouter de la musique ou de faire sauvagement l'amour à tel point qu'un sortilège était nécessaire pour ne pas que les voisins viennent sonner chez eux ?

Hermione alla chercher son IPod ( elle aurait pu utiliser un accio mais elle avait ses habitudes moldus) et le brancha à la chaine Hi-fi tout en augmentant la puissance sonore d'un soupçon de magie.

Un instant après, la musique sortit des enceintes avec la puissance et la vitesse d'un obus, faisant sauter de sa chaise le blondinet.

Une guitare au son grossier et distordu doublé d'une basse lourde et d'un rythme de batterie rapide transperçait l'air avec agressivité.

Hermione commença à danser frénétiquement. Drago, lui, la regarda sauter à pieds joints en balançant les bras en l'air. C'était à peine une danse, elle se contentait de sauter au rythme des percussions, et pour le reste, cela semblait plus qu'aléatoire.

Le son était si fort que Drago avait l'impression d'avoir la tête collée aux amplis des musiciens, des musiciens déterminés à jouer comme des boucherons et à lui détruire les tympans.

Sa petite amie lança sa veste à travers la pièce et attrapa un stylo qui trainait sur la table du salon. Elle le porta près de sa bouche et commença à singer le chanteur en remuant les lèvres de façon à faire croire qu'elle chantait vraiment.

Elle s'approcha de Drago à grandes enjambés sans arrêter son playback et se colla à lui en agrippant d'une main de fer son cou et en plongeant son regard séducteur dans ses yeux éberlués. Le couplet se finit par un râle qu'elle imita en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de sa gorge jusqu'à ses seins. Puis elle s'écarta et recommença à sauter en faisant bouger tout son corps dans une chorégraphie anarchique et énergique.

Les morceaux s'enchainèrent, variant les motifs sonores. Des éclaircies lumineuses ou des instants de ténèbres brûlants. Hermione s'adaptait à tout mais ne perdait rien de sa fougue. Allant et venant près de son petit ami, elle semblait jouer à un jeu du chat et de la sourie où la proie moqueuse essaye d'attirer le prédateur pétrifié.

Petit à petit, Drago se laissa emporté par la rage de cette musique qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Battant d'abord timidement du pied au son des caisses claires et des cymbales, puis il se mit à sauter à son tour et à danser comme un possédé.

Rivalisant de mouvements improvisés et grotesque, ils s'engagèrent dans un duel de corps où aucun ne voulait lâcher prise.

Parfois, le sorcier jetait un coup d'œil rapide au nom du groupe qui passait pour ne pas l'oublier. Iggy pop, Pixies, Ramones, AC/DC, The Damned, Sex Pistols, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Led Zeppelin, The Libertines…

Il aurait voulu réécouter chacune d'entre elles, mais la suivante lui apportait à chaque fois une nouveauté qu'il trouvait irrémédiablement fantastique. Les solos, Les larsens, les breaks, les refrains, les chœurs. Tant de mots qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais connu mais qui se frayaient un chemin dans son cœur, faisant bouger frénétiquement son corps un peu plus à chaque battement.

Ses jambes finirent par ne plus le porter et il tomba au sol, le corps baigné de sueur et les yeux révulsé d'excitation.

Hermione n'entendit cependant pas en finir là. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa comme si elle avait voulu le dévorer. Ses lèvres cherchant avec avidité le contact glissaient le long du cou et de la poitrine

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Drago riposta avec les mêmes armes. Enivré par le beat effréné, Il colla son corps contre celui de son amour et glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt de coton fin.

Hermione prenait un malin plaisir à le mordre et à lui griffer le dos. Il riposta en s'attaquant à la peau délicate de sa gorge et à la chair de ses seins.

Leurs cris et leurs gémissements de plaisirs étaient couverts par les riffs enragés. Les mélodies semblaient convenir à merveille, c'était la bande-son d'une baise d'enfer.

Bien plus tard, la musique s'arrêta seule, Hermione n'ayant pas programmée de répétition de sa playlist. Les deux amants étaient étendus nus sur le drap de leur lit. Ils contemplaient le plafond comme des junkies contemplent le ciel après un shoot, avec une inconscience de la réalité crée par un surplus de bonheur.

Hermione glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Drago, caressant les mèches blondes dans un calme retrouvé.

-Alors ? La musique moldue ?

Drago prit une longue inspiration. Il repensa à tous ce qu'on lui avait enseigné sur les moldues. A tous ces longs discours comme quoi ils étaient juste bon à mourir ou à amuser les sorciers. Il imagina tous ces ancêtres au sang-pur qui devaient le regarder depuis l'au-delà en s'horrifiant du fait que leur descendant s'était vautré dans la débauche avec une Sang-de-bourbe sur une musique animale de moldues encore plus dégénérés que les autres.

Il les vit tous, l'air hautain, le port fier, le visage contracté par une expression de dégout devant la découverte de leur héritier perdu dans la luxure et les reproches plein la bouche.

« Est-ce ainsi que se comporte un Malefoy ? » « Comment ose-tu compromettre ton sang avec cette catin puante ? » « Tu as jeté le déshonneur sur notre famille. »

Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il pourrait leur répondre s'ils apparaissaient vraiment à cet instant.

« Allez-vous faire mettre. » serait une bonne option.

Il se tourna vers le visage d'Hermione et déclara d'une voix sûre :

-Le rock c'est la putain de meilleur chose dans ce foutu monde. Vive les moldus.

 **Une petite review emplie de rock'n'roll bien moldu ?**


End file.
